Night Club
by ReaperHunter000
Summary: Just a quick one shot. Hutch, Lilly, and Kate are all seniors in high school. Hutch is the athletic straight A studet who can't stand ate's boyfriend Humphrey. What Happens when Kate and Lilly ask Htch to join them at a local night club. Lots of lemons with a HtchxHumphrey near the end. (HutchxKate HutchxLilly KatexLilly HutchxHumphrey HumphreyxKate )
1. Chapter 1

**Night Club**

****Hey guys this is just a one-shot I thought up while at a friend's house. It's probably going to be the only Hutch X Humphrey one-shot out there and it's my first time at yaoi so go easy on me if it sucks, but there will be other lemons inside. Hope you enjoy it****

The much anticipated weekend had finally arrived and I would have the whole house all to myself. My dad would be out with business and my mom was visiting her brother in America leaving me all to myself. We weren't rich, but we had enough money to buy whatever we would have wanted. My dad is an accountant and my mom is as an orthopedic surgeon so we had quite a bit of money but we didn't like to show it off; at least not too much. I didn't go to a fancy private school, I went to Jasper High and honestly it was probably a lot more enjoyable. It was my choice because I didn't want to be stuck around a bunch of rich snobs.

Anyway as the bell rang to end the school day I stood up to slung my backpack over my shoulders and made my way to my locker. I opened it and tossed a few books inside before closing it and to my surprise saw my friends Kate and her sister Lilly.

"Hey Hutch," Kate said happily.

"Hey Kate, hey Lilly," I said smiling at them.

"So do you have any plans for the weekend?" Lilly asked me.

"Not really, me and my parents usually have something planned but they're going to be out of town this weekend so I don't have anything to do,"

"Well, how about you join me and Lilly tomorrow, we're going to that new club in town," Kate offered.

"Is it the one called Toxyn?" I asked.

"Yeah, I hear it's really awesome," Lilly said. Now, I didn't usually go out. I had a 4.0 and my parents never really let me go to clubs.

"Don't we have to be 21 to get in?" I objected.

"No, only to buy alcohol, if you're at least 18 they put a band on your wrist so the bartenders won't sell you any alcoholic drinks," Kate explained. I had never tried alcohol, didn't really want to anyway, and it did sound better than sitting around my house all weekend.

"Sure, I'll pick you guys up tomorrow then?"

"Sure, does 6:30 sound good to you?"

"Of course, I'll see you guys then,"

"Of course, see you then Hutch," Kate smiled as she and her sister turned and walked away talking to one another. I slung my backpack back on and made my way through the halls when I heard a very familiar and annoying voice. I cringed as I heard Humphrey's irritating laugh ring the hall. I looked back with a scowl as he and his annoying group of friends walked side by side taking up the whole hall. I rushed as fast as I could outside and to my car.

It wasn't much, at least not to me. My dad insisted on getting me a brand new Corvette Stingray, even though I just wanted a Silverado. But it was a nice car, and it didn't take long for it to draw a lot of attention. Especially to Kate's sister Lilly who had a major crush on me and I knew it all too well. But I couldn't ask her out, it's not that I didn't like her, but I liked Kate more. Unfortunately she was obsessed with that loser Humphrey who I couldn't stand.

"How's it going Hutch," asked my good friend Candu as he opened the door to his Dodge Ram 3500.

"Hey Candu, pretty good I guess. Kate and Lilly asked me to go clubbing with them this weekend so maybe I can get Kate to change her mind about that loser Humphrey,"

"I doubt that, she's glued to that guy worse than I'm glued to this truck," Candu joked. "You know, you could always give Lilly a chance, I mean I guarantee that she would say yes if you asked her to do anything with you, emphasis on the _anything_."

"I know, but she and I don't really have that much in common," I protested.

"Now we both know that's a lie," he laughed. I stood there blushing trying to make up another excuse but couldn't think of one.

"Well I better get going," I said hastily but Candu put his hand onto my shoulder.

"Look, I know you want Kate, but you're gonna have to accept the reality that she loves Humphrey. I mean at least give Lilly a chance. She tries so hard just so you will even notice her, and does it every single day, despite the fact you don't. You owe it to her to at least give her a chance," and with that he jumped into his truck and drove off. I sighed and slid into the leather seat, letting what he said really sink in. I hadn't really thought about it before, but Lilly really did try hard for me. She dressed nicer than Kate, acted sweeter, at least around me, and would even sit closer to me at lunch than Kate. Maybe Candu was right.

I pressed the ignition of my vehicle and a shiver went down my spine as the V-8 engine roared to life and the display screen flashed on. I shifted into gear and pulled out onto the road and made my way towards my house. Even though it wasn't the car I wanted, I doubt I would've given it up for anything. It was a marvel to drive and handled like a dream, and would go just as fast as I wanted it to.

As I pulled into the driveway and shut off the ignition I waited before opening the door. I guess the longer I sat there the more I thought about what Candu had said and the more I started to agree with him. Finally I opened the door and stepped out as I stretched and slid the house keys from my pocket. Our house wasn't a large one, just enough to fit me and my parents, nor was it as fancy as it could have been. I opened the door and stepped inside before taking off my shoes and making my way to the kitchen. The floor was wooden, but in the kitchen was ceramic tile to make it look cleaner. Everything was stainless steel, at least everything that could be, and the countertops were made from granite.

I opened the fridge door and grabbed a bottle of lemonade, as I rarely drank soda, and made a sandwich before making my way up to my room. I was in the upstairs bedroom and had my own bathroom and private workout room, but my parents had the pool right next to their room. I sat my meal down on my table as I turned on the light and my large TV. Being as fit as I was most people would've expected me to watch nothing but workout shows and other lame stuff. But my TV actually stayed glued on anything informational like Discovery, History, or occasionally National Geographic. I especially liked documentaries on World War 2 and had bought a bought of them from a lot of them from the History Channel.

I turned on an old episode of How it's Made and made short work of the masterpiece I had sloppily made in the kitchen, but it was still delicious. Couldn't really complain about the lemonade either, it was really good. As I finished eating I quickly burnt down the tip of my pencil to finish my homework so I could get in my daily workout. Was I the strongest guy at the school? No, Garth was, but I was definitely the most physically fit. I put in an old Metallica CD and did my usual regiment of exercises, making sure not to miss anything. As I got onto the treadmill to run I felt my phone vibrate so I pulled it from my pocket to see that I had a text message, from Lilly.

'Hey Hutch, can't wait to see you tomorrow (:' it read. I smile and typed out a reply.

'Me either, and Lilly, I've been thinking. I know you like me, I have for a while. I'd like to give me and you a chance,' I hit send and sat my phone down on the console as I started to run. Not even a minute passed before my phone was vibrating again.

'OMG REALLY?"

'Yeah, think we'll be good for one another,' I was happy. I mean, Lilly was a very cute girl, just as smart as me, and let's not forget captain of the cheerleaders. Admittedly I always admired her snow white fur over Kate's blonde.

Then I started thinking. I knew Kate and Lilly's parents Winston and Eve very well. They liked me a lot, but just like me didn't care at all for Humphrey. In fact I think Eve wanted to do things I'm pretty sure would get her arrested. So how in the world did they stand the thought of their daughter to go out with a guy like him, or did they know? Maybe she kept to a secret from them. But I didn't really want to think about that right now, I still had to run a mile.

After an exhausting run it was getting late and so I decided to get ready for bed. I sat down in my room for a few minutes, mostly to try and wrap my mind around what had happened. The more I thought about Lilly, the less I thought about Kate or Humphrey for that matter. I sighed as I threw off my shirt and looked at myself in the mirror. I had abs and fairly large muscles for my size. I was attractive, at least I thought so anyway.

I threw off my pants and stood in my boxers. I couldn't stand sleeping in anything but boxers. I laid back and stared blankly at the dark ceiling. I laid back and closed my eyes softly as my right hand crept down to my nether regions. My boxers were pushed aside and I gripped firmly onto my soft wolf-hood. It was a little above average, about 7 inches fully erect, and my knot about 2 inches around. I moved my fingers around it softly and whispered to myself.

"Lilly, tomorrow it will be all yours,"

****I know there weren't any lemons in this chapter but I had to get a good setup. Lemons come in the next chapter so I hope you enjoyed it so far****


	2. Turn Up the Heat

**Chapter 2: Turn Up the Heat**

****So glad you guys enjoyed the first part and I hope you like this part as much as the first. By the way to Dawn Walker Wolf thank you for pointing out the HumphreyxKate lemon.****

The morning came almost too soon for my taste. Usually I like to sleep in late on Saturdays but today was different. Tonight was going to be one I would never forget for the rest of my life. Even as I slugged out of my bed I felt more laid back, more relaxed. I didn't know what it was, but it was nice to feel relaxed for once.

As usual I slid on a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt and walked downstairs to make myself some breakfast. I never was much for breakfast and even when I did eat it I never ate a lot. So I made a bowl of cereal and ate it in silence before turning on the TV to find a marathon of 'Band of Brothers' on. I set it to record as I finished my meal and washed my bowl before turning on my iPhone. Nothing was new, except for a text from Lilly.

'Morning sleepy head ^.^' it read. I smiled and quickly punched in a reply.

'Hey Lilly, how'd you sleep?'

'Wonderfully, I was so excited that it took me like 2 hours to fall asleep. Oh by the way Kate is going out to get Humphrey so you will just have to pick me up.'

'I'm glad I can make you that happy Lilly, and tonight I really want to make you happy,' as soon as I hit send my phone started ringing, it was Candu.

"So Hutch, did you think about what I said," was the first thing he said.

"Yeah I did actually, and I'm glad I did," I replied smiling to myself.

"What did I tell you, you're going to be so much happier with her around. And by the way, tonight at least wear protection,"

"What are you talking about," I asked stupidly as a blush streaked across my face.

"Oh come on, you told me yesterday that you guys were going to that club. I know that tonight you're going to get her in the back room," he laughed. I tried to come up with something clever to say, but I knew it was true.

"Alright Candu, I'll wear protection,"

****4 hours later****

As 5:00 p.m. rolled around I decided that it was time to go and pick Lilly up. I jumped into my Stingray and made my way over to her house. She was already waiting for me at the door, and all I could think, was 'holy shit'. I had never even seen Kate wear something that revealing. Her dress was bright purple like her eyes, and barely hung a couple inches from her waist. Her chest was barely protected at all and it took everything I had to keep from showing my extension, which was easily noticeable in my loose jeans.

"Hehe my face is up here silly, not that I mind you looking," she said seductively. Damn, this was a side of Lilly I had never seen before and definitely liked.

"Wow, you look amazing," I complimented.

"You don't look half bad yourself," she giggled as she leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Just playing baby you look amazing."

My heart skipped a beat and as we pulled out I couldn't help but go a little fast. Every time I would peek over at Lilly a wider smile grew across her face as the speedometer continued to rise. We rocketed past 50, then 60, 70, 80, and 90. Then we hit a nice open straight stretch with no one on it. Everything outside whizzed by as if we were going the speed of light, well before I had to break we maxed out at 200 but close enough.

"I love going fast," she giggled finally.

"This is definitely the car to do it in," I replied as we slowed back down to the speed limit and we pulled into downtown Jasper City. It was a nice city with a friendly community and almost everyone knew one another. We had to round a few curves before the club finally came into view but when it did, it made me shiver. The sign read ToxyN with the T and end of the N curving down like fangs with a drop of lime green neon dripping down.

"This must be the place," I said pulling in. As usual my car drew the attention of several spectators and I let myself and Lilly out. She took her arm in mine and sighed happily resting her head on my shoulder as we walked towards the front door. The line was surprisingly short but I suppose that being early has its benefits. As we approached the door I recognized the bouncer from the local gym. His name was Tony and despite being able to bench press more than anyone I had ever seen in my life, he was a real easygoing and friendly guy. Plus he was Garth's dad.

"Well hello there Hutch, I never thought I'd see you turn up around here. Oh and who have we here, well Hutch you certainly have a way with the ladies," he chuckled causing us both to blush. He checked our ID's and gave us both a wrist bracelet so that we couldn't buy anything with alcohol in it. As we stepped in my heart started racing as the bass boomed through my body. I had never been so excited in my life, or as nervous. Despite the line outside the inside of the building was filled. Hundreds of people out on the dance floor grinding against one another. Different colored lights flashed around keeping my eyes busy trying to make sense of it all. Just as the song ending a new one came on and Lilly squealed with excitement.

"Oh my gosh this is Gentlemen by Psy this is like my favorite song, come on Hutch let's dance," she squealed and before I could refuse she had dragged me onto the dance floor and was pressing herself against me. After my heart restarted itself I started to fall into rhythm with her and she pressed her rear into my crotch. There was nothing I could do at this point to hide my extension. It pressed my jeans outwards right into her backside. But she only squealed with excitement and pressed at me harder.

"Damn Lilly, I never knew you could act like this," I said as I placed my hands onto her hips.

"Trust me Hutch, there's a lot you don't know about me," she said smiling at me. My eyes widened as I noticed something I had completely missed earlier. Lilly's lip was pierced with a set of snake bites. But, she had never worn them to school. Maybe she was saving them for a night like tonight. Either way it was sexy as hell on her. We danced like this for another couple of songs before we decided to take a break. We walked over to a small lounge of seats and to our surprise saw Garth sitting there with his head laid back. He almost looked like he was passed out from being drunk, until we walked over to sit with him.

"Oh my god Lilly, Sweets is-"

"Yeah she's giving Garth a blow job; you didn't know they were together,"

"No I knew they were and I know what she's doing, but they're practically out in public, shouldn't they be in a backroom or something," I asked.

"Oh Kate must not have told you,"

"Tell me what," I asked starting to get a little concerned that Garth might get caught.

"Even though there are backrooms the owners of the club don't mind open sex, as long as you don't make too much of a mess," Lilly said smiling widely. "Although I should have figured out that you didn't know when you didn't try to mate me on the floor."

"You mean I could have," I asked in shock.

"Of course, I mean there's a reason I didn't wear panties," had it not been for the bench seat behind me I would have fell and passed out on the floor.

"Hey Hutch, so you and Lilly, I always knew you two would get together," Garth said as if he were completely unaware that his wolfhood was being sucked.

"Hey Garth," I said as I panted heavily when my ears suddenly shot straight up. I felt my pants being unzipped and a paw wriggling its way into my private area. It shifted into my boxers and pulled out my increasingly hard bulge. I looked down to see a bright pair of violet eyes with a wicked smile sitting very close to my cock.

"Why Hutch, how dare you keep this big guy hidden from me for so long," she giggled and licked her lips hungrily, "I've wanted to taste you for so long."

"Damn Hutch, and here I thought my dick was big," Garth laughed which would have made me blush had I not been so aroused. All I could focus on was the incredibly hot pair of lips that were sliding over my shaft. Lilly let out a moan as she slowly started to suck my wolfhood and push it further into my mouth. I was in shock at how far she got it without even gagging. She pushed it farther and farther into her throat and eventually her lips were practically kissing my knot. I moaned loudly as she bobbed her head back and forth on my erect member and sucked hard on it.

"Oh Lilly, yeah like that," I moaned as she continued to deep throat me. She wrapped her lips around 'little Hutch's' head and gripped the rest of him in her hand and started to jack me off right into her mouth. She started jerking faster and harder as her tongue flicked the very head of my cock causing my back to arch in pure pleasure. Then she did something that really surprised me, in more ways than one. She stopped just long enough to pull my pants and boxers down so she could better access my cock, and that's when her free hand slid under me and she shoved her middle finger right up my tail hole.

"OH GOD YES, HERE IT COMES," she instantly shoved my cock as far into her mouth as she could as an absolute ocean of my seed flew into her throat and mouth. I had never felt anything like it before, and definitely wanted to feel it again. She looked up at me with semen around her lips and licked it off greedily.

"You're just as salty as I imagined," she whispered seductively.

"Well looks like someone didn't take any time to get busy," I heard Kate laugh. I looked back to see her with her legs spread and Humphrey's muzzle shoved under her dress. And for once, I didn't feel jealous. Then something came to my mind, something that I knew they would love.

"Hey guys, what do you say we head to a back room and really get busy," I suggested. Lilly and Kate both smiled and Humphrey, being too busy to smile, gave a thumb up. This night, had only just begun.

****So is it just me or is it getting hot in here? Hope you guys enjoyed this part of the story and there's plenty more on the way. I'd like to give a special thanks to Dawn walker wolf for suggesting some of the content that will be seen in the next chapter. Glad you guys are enjoying the story so keep reading for even more kinky adventures. Remember to leave a review and let me know what you liked and what you didn't. Also, if there's anything you guys want to see just let me know and I'll just keep adding content to the story.****


End file.
